


Get away from me

by marsella_1004



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Out of Character, Songfic, Stalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Безумная сталкерша преследует Чеён.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 2





	Get away from me

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на фест по быльпин в 2018
> 
> Melanie Martinez — Pacify her

Странная девушка действует Чеён на нервы: месяц преследований и бесконечных записок в карманах куртки сначала раздражали, а теперь они лишь утомляют и без того уставшую от учёбы и проблем с родителями Чеён. Она выгребает ворох исписанных листков бумаги из самых неожиданных мест пальто, включая воротник и рукава, и выбрасывает их сразу же, не читая. 

Какую информацию содержат записки, она уже знает: в первый раз она по наивности развернула листок и пожалела об этом в ту же минуту, потому что, помимо кучи сердечек и смайликов, там подробно излагалось, когда незнакомец заприметил Чеён и сколько раз за неделю они пересекались в институтском коридоре. 

Подобный отчёт насторожил Чеён, и она поняла, что имеет дело со сталкером; каждый день она напряжённо рассматривала всех знакомых и не очень парней, полагая, что кто-то из них решил пошутить таким образом. 

А потом появилась новая записка, в конце которой была фраза: «Вообще-то, я девушка».

_И тогда всё полетело к чертям._

Поначалу Чеён старалась не думать о безумной девушке, которая пыталась обратить на себя внимание и добиться её расположения столь странным способом. Однако, вскоре из-за непрекращающихся записок и постоянного чувства, что за ней следят, у Чеён развилась паранойя, сопровождаемая нервным тиком и мигренями; бессонница стала неотъемлемой составляющей её серых будней, и заснуть удавалось только после таблеток. 

Те дни отпечатались глубоко в сознании Чеён, она помнит чувство беззащитности перед неизвестным, попытки перестать думать о том, когда в очередной раз её будет преследовать сумасшедшая фанатка, попутно фотографируя каждое действие и вдох объекта воздыхания.

Чеён просто устала от этого всего.

Она — лишь человек, и хочет спокойной и мерной жизни, как и все остальные.

***

Девушка находит её сама. Стоит, опершись о стену, хмыкает, завидев реакцию Чеён, и первой подаёт голос.

— Ты сегодня прекрасно выглядишь, — излучает уверенность, но дрожащие руки выдают волнение. — Впрочем, ты всегда прекрасна, Розанна Пак. 

Чеён вздрагивает, когда девушка называет её английское имя. Откуда она может его знать? Она точно чокнутая, раз копала информацию так основательно — кроме семьи Пак об этом никто не осведомлён, даже друзья и знакомые.

Чеён настораживается. 

Девушка подходит ближе и смотрит немного надменно, словно долго ждала этой встречи и заранее подготовила слова.

— Не хочешь прогуляться со мной, Розанна? Я должна обсудить с тобой кое-что.

— Нет, — Чеён категорично мотает головой, — я не собираюсь ни гулять, ни говорить с тобой, пока ты не объяснишь мне, кто ты такая и что, чёрт возьми, происходит. — Она складывает руки на груди, внимательно смотря, и незнакомка тушуется под её взглядом, опуская голову вниз.

— Я Дженни, — девушка вновь приободряется, — и я учусь на том же факультете, что и ты, и пару раз мы даже сидели недалеко друг от друга. — Чеён хмурится, силясь вспомнить, когда они могли пересечься, но безуспешно. — Я заметила тебя в первый же день, и тогда же полюбила. Я думала, что это пройдёт, но уже два месяца прошло, а я по-прежнему схожу с ума по тебе.

Дженни краснеет и отворачивается, успокаивая гулко бьющееся сердце. Чеён с минуту размышляет, переваривая полученную информацию, и что-то считает на пальцах.

— Ты сказала, что уже два месяца в меня влюблена. Тогда эти записки — тоже твоё дело, да? Зачем, зачем тебе это?

— Я не имела понятия, как рассказать о своих чувствах. Мне просто было страшно, а записки и валентинки показались хорошей идеей. Ну, и дальше ты знаешь.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько проблем доставила мне своим вниманием? — Чеён заводится, припоминая бессонные ночи и стресс. — Из-за тебя я не спала, не ела, дёргалась от каждого шороха, постоянно чувствовала на себе чужой взгляд. Это были худшие дни в моей жизни, осознаёшь ли ты это?

— Я правда сожалею, — Дженни протягивает руки, надеясь приобнять Чеён, но та отталкивает её. — Прости, пожалуйста, прости меня, Розанна.

— Не подходи, ты мне противна, Дженни или как там тебя зовут, — она сводит брови, выплёвывая колкие слова.

Чеён разворачивается прежде, чем Дженни успеет что-либо сказать в своё оправдание, и покидает её, на ходу бросая:

— Держись от меня подальше.

_И от моего сердца тоже._

***

Дженни с её любовными письмами исчезает из жизни Чеён. Первое время из-за учёбы и занятости она не обращала на это внимания; отсутствие лишних проблем и ненужных поклонниц были ей только на руку. Она усердно училась, начала изучать новый язык и прибралась в комнате, чего не делала достаточно давно.

Потихоньку всё налаживается, новый день лучше предыдущего хотя бы потому, что Чеён больше не тревожится из-за сталкеров и вспышек камеры на телефоне. Она ощущает прилив сил и желание творить, поэтому посещает пару занятий по живописи, продолжая затем рисовать дома. С родителями она, наконец, разрешает нерешённые вопросы и приходит к компромиссу: они не лезут в её личную жизнь, но сама Чеён должна хотя бы иногда, но делиться с ними мыслями и просьбами, если возникнут неурядицы. 

Чеён счастлива, как никогда прежде. Она испытывает безграничную любовь ко всему окружающему, старается помогать тем, кому трудно. Друзья называют её Ангельской Чеён, на что она лишь отшучивается и прячет лицо в ладонях.

Три месяца пролетают незаметно, уступая место лету. Две последние недели в университете — и абсолютная свобода до начала следующего семестра. Экзамены сданы, остался только зачёт по философии, преподаватель которой нещадно нагружает студентов заданиями.

О Дженни давно ничего не слышно, и это немного настораживает. Никто не в курсе, почему она так долго пропадает, и где она вообще. Тревожные мысли навевают панику, и Чеён скорее отмахивается от них, не желая верить догадкам и слухам. Кто-то вспоминает её домашний адрес, предлагая наведать Дженни и узнать, в чем, собственно, дело, ведь до неё даже не дозвониться. 

Чеён просится пойти с ними, и девушки неохотно кивают, одаривая её скептическим взглядом. Зачем ей это нужно? Пак сама не знает. Вероятно, она... скучает? Нет, вряд ли, это просто интерес. Интерес к той, что изрядно попортила тебе нервы? Чеён задумывается над мотивами своего поступка. Зачем она пойдёт туда? И как к этому отнесётся Дженни?

Чеён не знает, совсем ничего не знает.

И перед дверью квартиры семьи Ким она неуверенно топчется рядом с сокурсницами, стучащими и зовущими Дженни. Дверь открывает женщина средних лет, приятная и добрая на вид. Она удивляется, заметив трёх девушек и отвечает на приветствие.

— Вы подруги Дженни, верно? Она мне не говорила о вас, девочки.

— Мы волнуемся о ней, миссис Ким, — начинает Джису, — она давно не появляется в университете, и мы хотели бы узнать, всё ли с ней в порядке.

— Ах, проходите скорей! Дженни не очень хорошо себя чувствует, восстанавливается после несчастного случая, — миссис Ким идёт в дальнюю комнату, приглашая девушек следовать за ней, — поэтому не может пока выйти к вам. Но, думаю, она не будет против увидеть вас. 

Женщина открывает дверь, заходя внутрь; подруги входят тоже. В комнате полутемно, Дженни сидит на кровати с забинтованной ногой и царапинами на щеке. В руках книга, на носу — очки. Вид домашней и спокойной Дженни поражает Чеён, потому как она запомнила её нахальной и сумасбродной фанаткой.

Повисает неловкое молчание. Миссис Ким тактично покидает девушек, оставляя их в неудобном положении. Всё же Джису первой задаёт вопросы один за другим Дженни, выясняя всё необходимое. Лиса подключается, поддакивая и вторя Джису. Они говорят так около получаса; Чеён молча сидит позади них, не признанная своей бывшей поклонницей. 

Разговор постепенно угасает, интересующие вопросы заканчиваются. Джису обнимает Дженни на прощание, обещая принести конспекты через пару дней. О Чеён она не вспоминает, пока не натыкается на напряжённую улыбку первой. Джису охает, представляет её Дженни, которая, кажется, перестаёт дышать в тот момент, когда видит перед собой девушку. Лиса выводит из комнату сопротивляющуюся Джису, плотно закрывая дверь и зачем-то подмигивая им обеим.

Чеён смотрит на Дженни, некогда бывшую сильной, отважной и безбашенной, а теперь ставшую такой жалкой и покорной. Что-то щемит в груди Чеён, и она с трудом находит нужные слова.

— Прости за всё то, что я наговорила. Я просто была зла на тебя и... Ты ни в чём не виновата.

Дженни выдыхает шумно. Невидимый груз падает с её плеч, дышать становится легче. Она откладывает книгу, снимает очки и ждёт, что будет дальше. 

А дальше Чеён садится на кровать, придвигается ближе и глядит нежно, так, что кожа покрывается мурашками, а в горле пересыхает. За столько месяцев чувства к Чеён не угасли, они только ждали момента, когда могут вспыхнуть вновь.

И этот момент настал. Чеён осторожно прикасается к щеке Дженни, проводя пальцами по порезу. Больно немного, Ким шипит и отворачивается в сторону.

— Не смотри на меня, Розанна. — Она говорит тихо, зная, что её услышат. — Я уродлива и самой себе противна.

— Нет, — отрицает Чеён. — Ты сегодня прекрасно выглядишь. Впрочем, ты всегда прекрасна, Дженни Ким, — воспоминания давят тяжёлым грузом, но то, что разделило их тогда, сейчас соединит. — Помнишь, как пыталась признаться мне? Кажется, ты выбрала не тот способ. — Чеён смеётся, вводя Дженни в недоумение. 

Мягкие пальцы очерчивают скулы, оттягивают волосы назад, щекочут ключицы. Чеён нависает над Дженни, целуя невесомо, носом ведёт по израненной щеке, слабо кусает губы, вовлекая в тягучий поцелуй. Воздух делится на них двоих, гипс мешает шевельнуться, но им всё равно: наверное, сумасшествие, от которого так долго бежала Чеён, связало их навеки.

И если сумасшествием зовётся то, что происходит между ними, то Чеён совсем не против быть чокнутой.


End file.
